Potion of Lethe
by doomed tea party
Summary: Dokter Bumby ingin anak-anak Houndsditch melupakan masa lalu mereka. Sang baron dari Brennenburg bersedia memberikan solusinya... dengan satu syarat. /oneshot, prologue-ish.


**Saya nggak ngerti kenapa harus nge-publish ini. Satu, belum ada fanfiction bahasa Indonesia dari Amnesia: The Dark Descent maupun Alice: Madness Returns sebelumnya. Dua, _apalagi crossover-nya_.**

**Ini diperuntukkan bagi penggemar ATDD dan/atau AMR dari Indonesia yang iseng-iseng menjelajahi FanFiction dan nggak menemukan apapun kecuali fanfiction luar negeri. Alias saya.**

**_Alternate timeline_. Setting AMR ditarik ke 1839.**

* * *

**East End, London, Inggris, Mei 1839**

Akhir-akhir ini, ada rutinitas lain untuk Alice. Selain menjalani sesi terapi dan mengambil obat-obatan baru dari Highstreet Chemist dan membersihkan coretan-coretan Ollie di dinding, dr. Bumby kini sering memanggilnya untuk... membawa anak-anak panti jalan-jalan.

Nah, sekarang, apa yang salah dari itu? Memang tidak ada. Tapi Alice tetap mengerutkan kening saat dokter tiba-tiba mengusir anak-anak dari Houndsditch, mengatakan padanya "ajaklah mereka bermain di alun-alun sampai waktu makan siang". Alice hanya mengangguk, tangan Brenda dan Charlie berada dalam genggamannya.

Saat gadis 19 tahun itu menarik keduanya ke luar bangunan, mata jelinya menangkap siluet kereta kuda di kejauhan—kereta kuda yang menuju ke arah Houndsditch.

**.**

Pria tua itu duduk di kursi ruang kerja yang kurang nyaman, sepasang mata jelinya menatap sekeliling ruangan yang didominasi furnitur berdebu, dicoret-coret arang, robek di sana-sini. Cahaya matahari pagi membias lemah dari jendela yang tertutup tirai. Ia mendapati beberapa buku di atas meja kerja, dan di atas lemari kayu ada peti hitam yang sepertinya terkunci rapat. Sangat _biasa_. Sangat—tidak mencurigakan.

Di kastil tempatnya tinggal, segalanya serba lengang. Para pelayannya jarang berkata apa-apa sementara mereka dengan tenang membersihkan perabotan, memperbaiki dinding yang rusak. Di sini, ia bisa menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan banyak anak. _Astaga_. Hidupnya yang penuh politik dan organisasi dan cambuk dan pisau ritual membuatnya sadar bahwa Alexander belum pernah menyentuh anak-anak sebelumnya. Seperti apa mereka?

Terdengar ketukan di pintu, dan dokter Angus Bumby muncul sambil membawa dua cangkir teh di atas nampan. "Maaf telah menunggu lama. Tadi aku harus menyingkirkan pembantuku juga." Ditaruhnya kedua cangkir tersebut di atas meja. Salah satunya disorongkan ke hadapan Alexander.

"Oh, tak perlu repot-repot," sang tamu berkomentar singkat. Namun disisipnya juga tehnya sedikit. Ada sedikit aroma manusia di sana, yang membuatnya muak.

"Jangan berkata begitu. Baron. Tak ada pertemuan yang lengkap tanpa secangkir teh, bukan? Mereka bilang ini salah satu metode terapi yang terbaik—menenangkan saraf dan menjernihkan pikiran," Bumby menyeringai saat mengatakannya. Setelah duduk di kursinya sendiri, ia kembali berkata. "Hm. Bagaimana soal urusan Anda—di Brennenburg?"

"Tidak banyak berubah," jawab Alexander. Nada malas terdengar kentara dalam suaranya. "Kau tahu, aku membuat dan menjual ramuan untuk menyambung hidup, selain menjaga Order agar tetap stabil. Terkadang beberapa hal datang, tapi cepat sekali pergi. Seperti halnya kehidupan."

Ditatapnya Bumby. Pria itu mengusik keingintahuannya. Apakah kehadiran sang baron di sini mengintimidasinya? Apa sekarang Bumby berpura-pura tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya, seperti pria-pria lain di Order? Pria itu boleh berpikir sesuka hati, mengira dirinyalah yang mengambil kendali atas situasi ini. Namun Alexander tahu lebih banyak. Seorang manusia yang hanya mementingkan diri sendiri, hanya itulah penilaian sang baron terhadap sang psikiater.

"Aku kenal seseorang... yang mengubur dirinya dalam aktivitas sehari-hari; terlalu datar, terlalu tak bermakna—sampai orang itu jadi gila," Bumby berkomentar setelah beberapa saat. Tatapannya menerawang sementara ia menyisip tehnya lagi. "Baiklah; soal ramuan mawar Damaskus. Aku telah mengetesnya pada Charlie. Luar biasa; anak itu tak mengingat nama ibunya sendiri begitu ia siuman."

_Seberapa burukkah aku, cintaku? Lihat; manusia pun bisa melakukan hal yang sama untuk sesamanya._

"Bagus," Alexander memaksakan sedikit senyum simpul. "Berapa banyak dosis yang kau masukkan, kalau boleh tahu? Kau tentu ingat soal efek samping dan semacamnya—ramuan Amnesia tidak bekerja secara permanen."

Bumby mengendurkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Lebih sedikit dari yang kau anjurkan. Mungkin sekitar seteguk. Aku tak ingin membuatnya benar-benar amnesia—hanya melupakan sedikit hal, untuk percobaan." Sang psikiater menatap Alexander sejenak, seolah mencari-cari pertanyaan lain. "Apa efek sampingnya?"

_Apa gunanya amnesia dalam menjadikan anak-anak sebagai boneka seks, lagipula? Bukannya mereka melakukan apapun yang orang dewasa suruh? Seperti itukah moral manusia?_

Alexander menggusahkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya. "Paranoia, halusinasi, dan... sebagian besar halusinasi. Dan terkadang beberapa hal tidak bisa dilupakan dengan cairan itu, terutama sesuatu yang amat dekat pada si peminum, seperti nama. Mungkin, dengan dosis yang lebih besar. Tapi aku sarankan jangan sampai melewati batas, karena kita tidak tahu hal tidak diinginkan apa yang mungkin terjadi."

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk-angguk puas. Ia bergumam. "Gadis itu pun sudah delusional, tak akan ada bedanya—"

"—Maaf?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Bumby menatap pria di hadapannya kembali. Dia menghela napas. "Kita... sepakat, kalau begitu?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kalau _bayaran_nya sesuai."

**.**

**Brennenburg, Prussia, Agustus 1839**

_Orang-orang ini membuatku muak. Bahkan tidak satu pun dari mereka yang menghadapi hukuman mereka dengan perasaan hormat, bahwa mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya._

Pemuda itu memandang ke sekelilingnya; sambil berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan sang Baron, sambil menatap satu per satu para tahanan yang akan dieksekusi nanti. Sel-sel jeruji sejauh mata memandang. Orang-orang yang berteriak minta ampunan, pembebasan, dan keadilan. Laki-laki, perempuan, lansia, dewasa, remaja, anak-anak.

"Tolong lepaskan kami, Baron! Akan kulakukan apapun! _Apapun_!"

"Anak muda! Jangan dengarkan kata pria itu!"

"A-aku tidak bersalah... tolong..."

Tuh, 'kan. Dengar saja.

Tidak ada yang minta ampun pada tuhan mereka, tidak ada yang mengakui kesalahan mereka. Si arsonis? Berdalih bahwa kebakaran itu hanya kecelakaan. Si pemerkosa? Berkata bahwa sang baron hanya mengarang-ngarang cerita. Tak berguna. Satu-satunya manfaat orang-orang ini sekarang hanyalah menjadi instrumen penyelamatan bagi sang pemuda.

Pemuda itu melihat ke arah salah satu sel dan mengerutkan kening. Ada satu tahanan yang tidak berteriak dan memekik. Gadis muda bergaun kelabu, berambut hitam-cokelat masai. Matanya—hijau terang—menatap nyalang ke dalam mata sang pemuda seolah mengatakan,

_aku_

_lebih tegar_

_dari yang kau duga,_

_pria tolol._

—Gadis itu sepertinya gila. Sang pemuda bergidik, mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Baron. Ia sudah melihat berbagai macam orang hari ini, tapi mungkin hanya gadis tadi saja yang unik. Delusional.

_ Ah, sudahlah—nanti juga dia mati_, pikirnya.

**.**


End file.
